With the rapid development of the Internet, an ActiveX plug-in based on ActiveX also has more and more extensive applications. The ActiveX plug-in technology is an internationally common software technology based on the Windows platform, and much software is developed using such a way, for example, the Flash animation player plug-in, the Microsoft Media Player plug-in, the Adobe PDF reader plug-in, etc.
The ActiveX plug-in is called an OLE plug-in or OCX plug-in, and it is some software components or objects, which may be inserted into a WEB page or other application. For example, when a user browses to a specific webpage, the browser will prompt the user to download and install an ActiveX plug-in.
In the prior art, if a certain webpage is set to use a certain ActiveX plug-in, then when the user opens the webpage to trigger the use of the ActiveX plug-in, if the ActiveX plug-in is installed in the computer system, the browser will load the ActiveX plug-in installed in the computer system; if not installed in the computer system, it is necessary to write registry information related to this ActiveX plug-in to the registry according to the CLSID of the ActiveX plug-in, for example, the disk path of the ActiveX plug-in, and it can be used only after the computer system has finished the installation of the ActiveX plug-in.
However, in the course of the installation and invocation of an ActiveX plug-in in the prior art, it is possible to encounter computer system instability, which in turn affects the experience of a user when the user uses a browser to browse a webpage. Therefore, there is a need for a method for avoiding the use of an ActiveX plug-in installed in a computer system and implementing the embedding of an ActiveX plug-in in a browser, thereby increasing the stability of the computer system and improving the user's experience.